Create attraction
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred era un esquisto creativo, el mejor en la empresa de publicidad donde trabaja, su único problema es que era muy egocéntrico e incluso metrosexual, sólo le gustaban chicos o chicas rubios de ojos azules, jamás pensó gustar de alguien  tan diferente.
1. Egocéntrico

Asdf, me pregunto por qué se me juntará tanta cosa, bien, este es un fic dedicado a mi Doppelganger por su cumpleaños. Que pasó hace muchos meses ya y me demoré mucho, espero me disculpes.

**· Dedicado a: **Doppelganger, porque a pesar de ser algunas veces como el "poto" has estado en los momentos difíciles, me has apoyado.  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Egocéntrico!Alfred/Arthur (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra), Antonio/Lovino, Francis/Matty.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Egocentrismo, metrosexualismo, narcisismo, semi-lemon.

* * *

><p>Empezando por la controversia no todos en una historia romántica encuentran al amor de su vida de una manera irreal y mágica, tampoco a todos ese chico o chica de sus sueños lo rodeara una afeminada, homosexual y brillante luz dorada de resplandor polaco cuando lo viera y correría por un camino hecho de arcoiris y mostacillas sisadas en cámara lenta mientras coincidentemente son las ocho de la tarde y hay puesta de sol hollywoodense.<p>

A veces no era Romeo ni Julieta, a veces ni siquiera era Cenicienta que se marchaba a las doce, sinola Cenicientaque se marchaba a las cuatro de la mañana borracha pensando al día siguiente en si quedó embarazada a o no y tratar de recordar si el hombre de su vida se llamaba "Almagro o Almendro", empezaba con A…o quizás lo único que se acuerda que gritó en la noche fue sólo "Ah..ah...a-hh"

Esta es la historia de Alfred F. Jones, él no era Romeo, nunca intentó serlo, él era ese típico estadounidense nacido en la movida y peligrosa New York que parecía que consumía esteroides, era el chico de la sonrisa casi imaginaria, era el joven de los lentes de contacto para no usar ópticos, era el más guapo e hipnotizante creativo de toda la empresa de publicidad en la que trabajaba, el más cotizado, él no salía de su cama si su trabajo no tenía al menos cinco ceros. Nunca quiso un trabajo cuadrado o matemático, o con mucho termino lógico, por eso la publicidad era lo suyo.

Algo imaginativo, no sé si se entiende, pero algo que jugara con las reacciones de la gente ante el producto planteado. Poder plasmar con cada trazo la sorpresa, el interés, seducir con los colores, todos los elementos suasorios que fueran posibles, encantar con los mensajes, interactuar con naturalidad y sentirse identificado con las imágenes presentadas tanto en publicidad, en imprenta o televisiva. Ese americano era un ejemplo a seguir desde que logró salir de la pobreza de su familia escalando hábilmente a un peldaño lleno de poder, dinero.

Todos el mundo diría que "Es el hombre perfecto" "Que me viole", entre otros, pero el tenía un serio problema, complejo, quizás enfermedad o trauma. Él no amaba, sólo se amaba, se adoraba, se idolatraba, una cosa era personalidad, pero Jones estaba enamorado de él mismo, le encantaba su cuerpo, se encontraba exquisito, su pelo, sus ojos azules, él era su único amor platónico, la única barrera a superar era él.

—"Eres perfecto tal y como estás, eres más que un héroe Alfred, eres un superhéroe" —sonaba a modo de coro repitiendo lo mismo su singular despertador con una foto de él mismo, lo tacharían de loco muchos, pero le encantaba oír alabanzas a su persona al despertar, era muy egocéntrico.

Por eso, una hora en el baño era hacer milagros, se dejaba espectacular, nada fuera de tono, todo en sincronía. Recuerda aún cuando se puso algo rellenito, casi se muere, la depresión le duro meses, bulimia era poco decir.

El teléfono suena, él ya está casi totalmente listo, sonríe con una expresión exquisita y elegante mientras ninguna mancha se hace presente en su estilizada ropa.

—Alfred…—se escuchaba desde el otro lado.  
>—Aquí Jones, Alfred F. Jones…—decía mientras se ponía su elegante chaqueta de cuero negro, no por ir formal no podía verse bien.<br>—¿Qué haces? —un acento medio francés se hacía presente en su voz.  
>—Siendo hermoso, desmayando ángeles, produciéndole hemorragias nasales a mis vecinas, atrayendo sicópatas, lo típico.<br>—Alfred…  
>—Francis, deberías entenderme, mis uñas no se liman solas, pero deberían.<br>—Ni lo menciones, tengo una uña encarnada…  
>—¡Dios, horrible! —la voz melodramática de Jones era real, nada peor que una uña encarnada.<br>—Lo sé… ¿Y que hay de tu espinilla?  
>—Querrás decir: "Grano del mal arruina perfectos y sexy rostros estadounidenses", o Mr Fealdad, no te preocupes, ya no existe.<br>—¿Usaste la crema?  
>—Tres veces al día—sonrió desde el otro lado.<br>—Hoy vamos de nuevo a cazar, en la fiesta del ruso…—mencionó el francés haciendo de su voz algo más pervertido.

El neoyorquino se relamió los labios con una sonrisa casi frívola en su rostro observando su itinerario arreglándose con suavidad la corbata, tenía libre toda la tarde del jueves, en su abrigo metió un par de cremas y un espejo lo suficientemente pequeño para que no hiciera bulto.

—Descríbeme a la chica… o esta vez ¿Es un sensual chico?, recuerda que no me gustan muy bajos.  
>—Es una chica y sabes que sé como te gustan, altas, de ojos azules y rubias, de piel clara… de hermosa sonrisa…<br>—Como yo—se rió dándole los últimos retoques a su look—Si son más como yo… son aún más perfectas.  
>—Eres un estúpido superficial…<br>—Soy realista Francis, la belleza soy yo.  
>—No creo que tu pene sea lindo.<br>—¿Me lo has visto? Es hermoso… tan… tan…  
>—Tú, entiendo, no lo he visto, quizás brille en la oscuridad o tire serpentina en vez de semen, ya quiero verlo—marcó un sutil sarcasmo lo suficientemente notorio para molestar a Jones.<br>—Sigue burlándote y hago que te despidan engendro mal depilado…

Y cortó para volver a la acción, su vida era un fenómeno, él hacía que todo fuera un éxito, porque él era importante, él sería alguien, a él lo admirarían. Y al pie de la letra, todo aquel día fue como debió de ser.

—Espectacular idea como siempre Jones-san—un joven de contextura pequeña y delgada con acento japonés se acercó a Alfred que revolvía los papeles después de toda la extenuante jornada laboral.

—Gracias Kiku, vivo para complacer a mi público y hacer comer tierra a la estúpida empresa rusa de Iván.

—Ya veo… la empresa rival.

—Me siento tan realizado al lograr todo esto.

—Ella estaría orgullosa de usted también—susurró el nipón suavemente.

El americano se paró con una sonrisa calida y estática que parecía no haber escuchado las palabras del japonés, éste al notar aquello sólo rió con nostalgia y tristeza, porque Jones había logrado realmente mucho, porque había dejado de amar todo, solo se quería a él mismo, pero no era por simple soberbia y egoísmo, algo más se ocultaba en todo aquello, en esa alegre sonrisa, ese americano era más cerrado de lo que cualquiera podría creer, ni sus amigos sabían en qué pensaba cuando su tristeza lo sumía a la desesperación.

La puerta de la lujosa oficina de conferencia fue abierta mientras la canción afeminada de fondo hacía intuir que era un francés.

—Mon ami…¿Listo para la fiesta del enemigo?—el francés era extravagante, pero lucía sensual sin opacar el juvenil traje oscuro de Alfred para la noche y su cabellera delicadamente hacia atrás. Alfred volteó hacia la puerta con su dentadura pepsodent que cegaba y mataba a las gaviotas con lentes de sol.

—Francis…—susurró—Llegas temprano—un último tacto con el hombro del japonés fue necesario para una solemne despedida que el oriental valoraba más que a nada. Después de todo, sentía algo más que admiración por el creativo más codiciado de todo el lugar, quizás algún día se diera el valor para decírselo.

Podría sonar frío pero la única razón de Jones para hacerse amigo de aquel francés encargado de la publicidad de perfumes era el hecho de que fuera un sujeto de una melena rubia junto a esa linda y coqueta sonrisa y ojos brillantes del color que lo volvía loco, el azul. Aunque…odiaba su pelo largo, su desaliñada barba, una que otra vez le tendía trampas mortales para poder depilarlo a lo que Francis gritaba como nena y salía ileso.

—¿Va tu primo?

—¿Mi primo? ¿Tengo un primo?

—Aquí vamos de nuevo…—suspiró el francés.

Pero ellos dos nunca tuvieron algo, me refiero a Alfred y a ese francés, y eso que Francis ha tenido algo con cualquier cosa que se mueva en esa empresa, hasta quiso tirarse al conserje del piso cuatro, un español de ojos verdes, ese chico que se llamaba Antonio, él era un artista, uno muy bueno, pero siguiendo su corazón fue a dar con ese rudimentario empleo sólo para acercarse al contador italiano más difícil y cascarrabias de todos, el irremediable amor de su vida, al que quería ver todas las mañanas y soñaba que le diera el "acepto" en el altar, pero aún era un caso difícil, para Lovino aquel español no era más que el que mantenía limpio sus vidrios y barrida su oficina. Pero el amor desata nudos y rompe murallas, y ese hispano no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

La razón de que Alfred y Francis no llegaran si quiera a intentar algo es que la química entre ellos no servia ni para prender un fósforo y sin mencionar la atracción casia maniática que tenía el europeo por el primo-hermano de su amigo, "El innombrable" "El otro" "Mr invisible" "El canadiense" "La cosa" "El chico apodos" "La monja2.0""Timineitor" y unas cuantas otras formas de llamarlo, nadie se acordaba de su nombre empezaba con M, y no, no era Margarita.

En fin, aquella noche había una fiesta de la empresa enemiga, Alfred estaba invitado por su archienemigo ruso, poco le importaba en realidad ya que dicen que si odias a alguien es que ya le estás prestando atención, así que hacía caso omiso a sus retos, sólo le pateaba el trasero en ventas siempre que podía. Su vida era simple, era sólo seguir hacia adelante, no mirar el pasado, sólo proyectarse en el futuro. Gustar de las cosas que le recordaran a él, amar toda su vida.

No mirar nada diferente.

—Quiero verla—susurró con impaciencia Jones. No sufría de satiriasis o algo similar, pero hace tiempo que no tiene un acalorado y apasionado sexo.

—Debería estar aquí…—entrecerró los ojos el francés tratando de ubicarla entre la gran cantidad elegante que estaba en aquella gran fiesta.

Todos vestidos de forma distinguida, con ropa cara y de calidad, los pisos brillaban y las finas alfombras de colores turquesa y rojo hacían un bello contraste con el color del techo y de las paredes, había mesas expandidas en el centro donde había diferentes tipos de jugos y cócteles y uno que otro camarero iba a atender a los invitados, entre ellos…

—¿Señor, le apetece un canapé? —el hombre de ojos verdes que antes se podría afirmar que era un conserje del piso cuatro atendía con suma dedicación a cierto italiano.

—Creo que este es el octavo que me ofreces…—frunció un poco el seño. —¿A caso es un plan para dejarme inconciente?

—No, claro que no…—se reía el español que llevaba un bigote para pasar desapercibido —Sólo quería dejarte atontado para llevarte ilegalmente a España, borrarte la memoria gracia a hipnosis, violarte con pasión y ser felices junto a nuestros hijos Guillermo y Spirit.

—¿Nuestros hijos cuanto? —el italiano no sabía como reaccionar, a primeras instancias se estaba llenando el estomago de pan con palta y huevo y a la otra un camarero demente con un mostachito le dice que se lo violará en tiempos futuros.

—Guillermo y Spirit, pronto los adoptaremos—corrigió con una gran sonrisa.

—Me estás asustando…

—Y tú… enamorando, no importa donde vayas, estaré allí…y algún día… seré importante en tu vida, lograrás recordarme… —y con eso desapareció entre la gente, el italiano quedó confundido tachándolo de idiota acosador a ese hispano. Jamás se podría enamorar de alguien así, es más, ya hasta había superado el trauma.

Alfred se encontraba sólo bebiendo un refrescante licor mientras esperaba a que el francés se dignara a parecer con la chica que tendría aquel día, se fue al rincón de la gran sala de aquella mansión junto a una lámpara antigua de un aspecto algo persa de colores verdes un tanto musgoso, suspiró poniendo sus pensamientos en orden para toser repentinamente a algo que ingresaba a través de su garganta.

—Cof… mierda…—Alfred odiaba el tabaco, volvió a respirar y sintió como el smog se colaba en sus branquias. —¿Qué parte de prohibido fumar no entienden?

Buscaba con la mirada al responsable.

—Creo…que la parte en que tengo que dejar de hacerlo…

Fue un susurro suficiente para distinguir una voz más ronca y madura que la suya, fue cuando encontró unos ojos algo tristes de hermoso jade entrecerrados mirando hacia adelante, su estilo era único, un traje de dos botones desabrochado de color azabache y una camisa rallada de blanco y plomo donde caía una arreglada corbata negra, su cabello corto estaba levemente tirado hacia atrás como el de americano, rubio brillante, más fogoso que el del norteamericano, piel blanca similar a la nieve y uno labios fruncidos hacia abajo tomando de la comisura el cigarro, aspirando con fuerza y soltando con sensualidad, era un joven realmente hermoso, si no fuera por unas gruesas cejas arribas de sus atrayentes ojos.

Alfred no lo comprendió, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, un sudor frío se hacía presente en su frente y su corazón latía más fuerte que lo normal, sus ojos se desviaron desde su hermoso rostro a su pecho, su entrepierna, incluso lo que podía ver de su trasero, se sonrojó, es verdad, le gustaban los hombres, también la mujeres, pero era imposible que estuviera sintiendo atracción por ese extraño, no con esas horrendas cejas, esos ojos color pasto orinado, ese rubio cabello casi teñido y esa piel sin broncear, era un ser horrible, no se parecía a él.

Lo que estaba sintiendo no era encanto, no podía serlo.

El inglés no chocaba miradas, pero luego de dar una suave calada y relamerse los labios fijo su vista hacia al chico, algo en la forma en que lo observaba hizo sentir nervioso al americano.

—Me llamo Arthur kirkland…estúpido metrosexual. —Jones se sorprendió un poco de que lo llamara así, nunca pensó que su estado fuera tan obvio.

—¿Por qué tengo que saber tu nombre?

—Simple, creo que debes saber el nombre de quien te enamorará…—sonrió sutilmente apagando el cigarro deliberadamente en el costoso inmueble de madera barnizada. —No me gustan las formalidades, por eso he de decirte que desde que te vi… me he enamorado de ti.

El norteamericano sólo lo miró durante prolongados segundos mientras su acento inglés retumbaba su mente con aquella atrevida confesión, el americano no lo sabía, pero aquel anglosajón lo conocía hace más tiempo del que podía imaginar y que había viajado solamente para poder conquistarlo… y él… simplemente se sentía extraño, por que ese chico no debería producirle aquello.

No siendo mucho más feo que él, mucho más diferente, lo diferente de él lo asustaba. Jones sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eres uno más de la lista cariño, saca numero—rió algo nervioso mientras retrocedía alejándose de él. —Pero… no creo que tengas posibilidades conmigo, bye bye…

No sabía porque, pero inevitablemente mientras se sumergía en el mar de gente escapando de aquella inquisitiva mirada de aquel chico volteaba la vista viendo si seguía allí, si seguía mirándolo de aquel puesto mientras fumaba descaradamente sin importarle la opinión del publico. No quería verlo más, algo en él lo asustaba, quizás el hecho de que fuera tan diferente a él… o que muy en el fondo, había sentido deseo al observarlo.

Alfred se fue del lugar dando zancadas mientras trataba de no acordarse de aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes, trataba con toda la concentración del mundo en imaginar a la chica que Francis le presentaría, rubia, de ojos azules. No como ese chico, no quería verlo nunca más, algo extraño le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él.

Al fin de un rato, encontró a Francis cercano al bar que se había instalado en una esquina de la casa donde antes estaba un piano antiguo familiar de su enemigo. Hablando de él, no lo había visto en toda la noche… a ese tal Iván.

—Maldito inglés con estúpidas cejas…—no sabía la razón, pero lo había recordado.

—¿Qué? —el francés abrió sus ojos dejando de tocar el trasero del pobre inocente que estaba delante de él —¿Có-cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Su nombre… nombre… hemmm—lo pensó un poco—Arthuro… Karin… Kikiriki…

—¿Arthur Kirkland? —la voz del francés era casi de ultratumba.

—¡Ese tipo! ¡Sí, era horrible, me dañaba mi hermosa retina! ¡Mira que tener ojos color pasto orinado! ¡Todos saben que el color azul cielo es lo de ahora!

—Alfred…

—Además fumando, es un desubicado, que se meta el cigarro en el poto, y de preferencia prendido…

—Alfred…

—Y también…

—¡Alfred! —habló lo suficientemente alto para callarlo —Él es… él es… un inglés extremadamente millonario.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Que le presuma sus millones a su abuela!

—No lo entiendes, el está en la industria de computadores, el tiene todo lo que desea…—tragó con fuerza —Y es… es nuestro cliente, sólo vino a los Estados Unidos para contratarte a ti, en resumes es tu nuevo jefe…

Alfred abrió los ojos, era de las pocas veces en que una mueca de incertidumbre se planteaba en su cara, porque había decidido no verlo nunca más, porque él… sólo él, tan diferente de lo que consideraba y considera "hermoso" había logrado estremecer su pecho de esa forma, hacerlo suspirar con regocijo, enrojecer sus mejillas, desearlo, sólo él se le había confesado de esa forma tan directa, sólo de él… tenía miedo llegar a enamorarse.

* * *

><p>Este fic no tardaré mucho, la razón es que está escrito pero en mi cuaderno, fui a Brasil por diez días, me fui el dos para regresar el doce, pasé por Argentina también y Paraguay, todos los países tienen algo hermoso que mostrarme… y allí fue cuando empecé a desarrollar este fic, está completo, pero no lo he pasado al computador.<p>

Mientras viajaba… me di cuenta de algo ¿Los argentinos se llevan mal con los brasileños? Si es así… ¿Por qué? :C

Bueno eso, sé que es un asquiño de historia, pero espero que a una humilde lectora le guste.

PD: Sí, tienen derecho a odiar a Alfred, hasta a mí me cae mal ponerlo así :C


	2. Mentiroso

Este es el siguiente capitulo, les dije que estaría pronto y la razón es simple, está escrito en mi mágico cuaderno, así que si no me distrae MUCHO la nueva obsesión que adquirí con respecto a KHR, y en especial a la pareja Reborn/Lambo el fic completo podría estar dentro de poco, eso espero…supongo, asdf ;O;.

Bueno, espero que les agrade, las personalidades de los protagonistas se verán mejor representadas en el tercero, ya que aquí aún ambos son muy insinceros. Incluso Arthur…

* * *

><p>Alfred, cobarde como nunca antes escapó toda la noche de aquel inglés, cada vez que tuvieran la coincidencia de encontrarse, cada vez se alejaba, las cosas no deberían ser así, él debía poner a la gente nervioso, no la gente a él, no ese sensual inglés. Aún no comprendía del todo que es lo que le gustaba de él… si era tan diferente a sus márgenes de belleza. Totalmente diferente.<p>

—¿Aún escapando? —se rió el francés degustando el embriagante sabor del vino, era un excelente cateador.

—No escapo…—infló sus mejillas.

—Claro que no, sólo huyes como una nena.

—¡NO! ¡Los héroes no huyen! —susurró enojado, sólo faltaban veinte a treinta minutos para comenzar a irse. Con reflejos antinaturales y "disimuladas" carreras al baño pudo evitarlo toda la noche, nunca le pareció tan pequeña la mansión de aquel ruso.

Aún así, no hubo momento en que aquélla atrevida sonrisa no taladrara su mente, la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, por alguna razón su increíble habilidad para correr hizo que se sintiera extrañamente mal, como si al final de cuentas le gustaría haber sido encontrado por ese inglés…y bailar un poco, tomarlo de la cintura y dejarse llevar por la delicada música para luego acercarse a su rostro con el final de la balada para que ellos se be-

¡Fuck no, no!

Arthur Kirkland era feo, era feo con ganas, no era un tipo de ojos azules, era muy paliducho, su cuerpo no estaba nada de mal… tampoco su trasero, pero no, no podía gustarle, dejo de hacer un berrinche cuando fue a su casa poniéndose serio, respiró con dificultad y botó un par de cosas en una arrebato de ira en su habitación. No dejaría que nadie lo volviera a dañar, nadie más. Sólo debe importar él… él y nadie más. Los demás… los demás sólo existen para que al final de cuentas te causen daño, querer a alguien causa daño, por eso sólo tenía que amarse así mismo y ya nada podría perjudicarlo. Sí, era un cobarde. Un bastardo cobarde y egocéntrico, así su vida hasta ahora es perfecta, vive en su mundo, encerrado en una burbuja hermética en donde cree que eso es perfecto.

Se lo mentalizó todo el resto de la noche, toda la noche… toda la noche sin dormir por ese británico, en la mañana se puso histérico y giró en circulo puteando a diestra y a siniestra a ese inglés, había hecho que el héroe tuviera las ojeras de la apocalipsis, parecía muerto y estaba pálido, ese inglés le estaba contagiando la fealdad, sí, definitivamente era un demonio del que debía tener cuidado, un chupa belleza.

¡Arthur era un vampiro roba belleza, por eso trata de seducirlo, para que dejara de ser hermoso! ¡Eso es, eres un genio Alfred!

Estaba feo, se miró mucho y se seguía viendo del asco, suspiró, no le quedaba tiempo, además el maldito de Francis no lo llamó dándole algún consejo metrosexual o algo, apostaba cierta parte de su fortuna en que se había llevado a alguna atractiva señorita o a un violable caballero a la cama, siempre lo hace, Alfred rara vez traía gente a su casa, como dicen, lo que pasa en el motel se queda en el motel. Su llameante auto llegó rápidamente al trabajo, agachó la cabeza mientras saludaba a todos, si lo veían con esas ojeras sería el fin, su reputación estaría acabada, él era hermoso, pero lo esperaba su oficina… con una sagrada luz dorada, sí, iba a descansar y nadie le podría ver la cara de espárrago podrido que tenía ese día. Pero cuando llegó a esta.

—Wuau, hola Alfred…

—¡Nada de wuau! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y-Y en mi silla?—no se lo podía creer, de lo más acomodado en su hermosa silla estaba el inglés e incluso con los pies en su hermoso escritorio luciendo un terno de color plomo con una corbata fucsia y una camisa suelta de color blanco.

—Vine a conversar con mi empleado… ¿Tan raro es eso? ¿Lo sabes? soy tu jefe, estaré aquí T-O-D-O-S los días aunque perfectamente podría quedarme en casa. Puedes tomar asiento…—susurró calmado mientras el americano trataba de concentrarse en cosas lindas para no alterarse.

Él por ejemplo. No pensó que ese paliducho sería lo primero que vería.

—¿De qué va tu trabajo? dímelo rápido, no quiero detalles…

—Parece que no dormiste tus horas respectivas, es normal, los niños que no duermen mucho están de mal humor todo el día ¿Quién es un bebezote enojado gigante? ¿Quién?

Paciencia Alfred, paciencia, se decía, no podía creer por lo que estaba pasando.

—En fin, vendo aparatos electrónicos, todo lo que tenga que ver con computadores, y éstos en sí…

—Entiendo, ahora puedes largarte…

—¿Te pongo nervioso?

—No, sólo estoy cansado. No dormí mis horas embellecedoras… —susurró usando el mismo sarcasmo que salía de la voz del inglés.

—¿Quieres verme sin ropa verdad?

—Muere.

—Deberías tratar mejor a tu jefe.

—Deberías ser más normal…

—Lo lamento, no sé como actuar cuando estoy enamorado…—el inglés susurró bajo mientras entrecerraba los ojos acomodándose en la silla—Normalmente los ignoro hasta cansarme, los trato mal, entre otros, soy indiferente y me hago de rogar… pero contigo…

—No funciona, ni lo que intentas ahora tampoco…

—Aún así, me gustas.

—No te culpo, me enamoraría de mí si tuviera un clon…

—Aún así, te querría más de lo que tú amarías a ese clon.

—¿Eres muy abierto, no?

—Puedo decirte cuando perdí mi virginidad, érase una vez… cuando tenía dieciséis…

—¡No necesito saber eso, gracias! ¡En serio, GRACIAS PERO NO! —ese británico era raro, definitivamente raro, se mantenía tranquilo diciendo todo aquello, no se alteraba y hablaba maduramente a pesar de los comentarios extraños que hacía, Alfred no era alguien en extremo despistado, se daba cuenta que ese británico quería hacerlo enojar.

O como dijo él, enamorarlo. Hablando de eso, volvió a mirar su rostro, otra vez ese empalagoso sentimiento al verlo, el inglés no decía nada mientras revisaba su computador con una cara bastante… ¿Esperen? ¿Está revisando su computadora? ¿Su hermosa computadora?

—¿Qu-Qué se supones que haces en mi computadora? ¡Sal de ella!

—Estoy viendo si tienes porno, si vas a ser mi amante y verás porno al meno espero que veas algo de calidad—y siguió viendo el computador como si Alfred F. Jones no existiera, ignorándolo.

Nadie ignora al héroe, nadie, nadie. El americano lo terminó sacando a la fuerza de allí, el inglés entrecerró los ojos al ver que le cerraban la puerta en la cara, quizás su primer plan no resultó, sí, estaba ideando un diabólico plan. Tras esa cara de tranquilidad se ocultaban muchas cosas, pero hay que dejar que las cosas se den con el tiempo, no hay que apurarlo, y por los gritos de enojo del estadounidense allí adentro iba muy bien. Aún si todo lo que podía recordar de él es que es un tipo extraño como jefe al que le gusta la pornografía, al menos lo estaba tomando en cuanta por algo, estaba presente en su mente. No importa qué, conseguiría que todo de ese chico tuviera que ver con él.

El tiempo fue pasando, las conversaciones que tenían rara vez eran para trabajo, Alfred ya no era precisamente el mismo, estaba más distraído que de costumbre por su apariencia y las ideas no le salían fluidamente, pero seguía siendo un genio entre los creativos allí presentes, el programa de publicidad saldría al aire en cinco meses de los que ya habían pasado dos.

—Eres lindo… so cute, so cute…

— Oh thanks, you are very beautiful too, me encierran tus ojos... —sonrió Alfred envolviendo a la mujer entre sus brazos, tenía unos ojos de color cielo, alta y rubia, se envolvió en su perfume atrayéndola más, acomodándola entre sus piernas y besándola suavemente mientras sujetaba sus caderas.

En eso…abriendo la puerta con una patada Ninja alguien hacía su aparición, no, no era Kiku.

—Creía que el sexo no era permitido en horas de trabajo…

Alfred refunfuñó entre dientes, no podía creerlo, era el cabrón de Arthur de nuevo.

—¿Y tú, rucia? —miró a la chica con un aspecto que helaría los huesos, de arriba hacia abajo…—¿Sabías que este niño tiene sida? Sí… sida, muy contagioso, hasta por la saliva, yo que tú me voy a lavar la boca…

La chica miró al estadounidense mientras éste clamaba piedad y explicaba que no se puede contagiar de sida sólo con un beso, pero la chica ya le había dado la cachetada brutality de su vida saliendo con sus apretados pantalones fuera de allí.

—¿Me odias, verdad?

—No, sólo me aseguro de que hagas tu trabajo, estoy apostando mucho en ti estúpido…—susurra mientras se acerca al americano mal sentado en su silla por la cachetada que recibió, le había dolido, ni que practicara karate aquella mujer. —Además…yo también quiero uno de esos…

—¿Uno de…qué? — pero el contacto fue sólo de unos segundos entre palabra y palabra, porque ya no podía si quiera susurrar algo, sentía como alguien se acomodaba en su pecho mientras unos suaves labios estaban haciéndolo suspirar, no quiere entrecerrar los ojos y sentirse embobado, pero el contacto es lento y calido, lo adormece.

Baja la guardia, está desprotegido, Arthur se acomoda entre su silla y él profundizando el beso, cerrando los ojos acompañados del estadounidense importándole poco y nada si alguien entrara a verlo, Jones armaría el escándalo de la vida alegando inocencia en el beso, pero al mayor simplemente no le molestaba, sexo en el trabajo… algo de acción, mejora la salud, eres más activo. Debería practicarse más seguido.

El tacto sigue suave, el americano no respira tratando de soportar más el beso, acomoda la cabeza en otra posición y mete suavemente su lengua, Arthur sonríe en el beso y entreabre la boca, sólo un poco para que el americano se abriera paso con más brusquedad, es una buena táctica para aplicar más contacto, lo hace, la silla se empieza a mover más seguidos con ambos cuerpos sobre esta, Arthur trata de jalar al americano más para atrás mientras el americano profundiza el roce de sus caderas y sostiene el mentón sintiendo los cosquilleos en el estomago, el respirar suave al descansar y las mejillas rojas de ambos, exhaustos, sin embargo se vuelven a besar, era adictivo, empiezan a tener calor…

—Suficiente… ce-cejas.

—Bastardo egocéntrico, no me puedo detener ahora, tócame hijo de puta o no respondo... —coquetea un poco mordiendo el cuello.

—¡Que no! No eres mi tipo.

—No lo decías metiendo tu lengua de esa manera… y justo ahora, me está tocando el trasero… jodido pervertido.

El americano mira y ve su mano agarrando firmemente la pompa, poco decir es que pegó un grito ensordecedor y mandó volando a su jefe encima de él.

—¿E-ra necesario arrojarme cuatro metros en el aire bastardo de mierda? —el inglés se aferraba a los sectores heridos quejándose un poco del dolor.

—No lo sé… pero…te ves lindo así…—sonrió el americano mientras un pequeño sonrojo se hacía presente.

Ese día y muchos otros no sabía porque volvió a sonreí como hace tiempo atrás, siempre buscaban excusas para acabar peleando y besándose, algunas estúpidas, Arthur también seguía con su coqueteo inglés, lo llamaba a las 3:30 de la madrugada para leerle historias pornos al americano según él para que se "estimulara", era claro que el creativo lo mandaba a la mierda y pidió cambiarse el número, pero el británico lo volvía a encontrar.

Aún así… incluso cuando cambió el número no quería dejar de hablar con él, poco a poco ese inglés se metía a su vida, por fin alguien que no era él empezaba a mover el trascurso de su existencia, se sentía extraño, trataba de evitarlo más era inútil. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba quedando aquel chico que juró ser único en el mundo? ¿Ser el único centro? Ser…importante.

Era el siguiente mes, la actitud del inglés no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza, se llevó las manos a ésta mientras sus pensamientos iban de allá para acá, quería tenerlo cerca, maldito jefe, quería besarlo, ahora mismo, no entendía porqué, simplemente no lo entendía, lo único que tenía claro era que aquello estaba mal ¿Por qué era tan persistente? ¿Por qué no se rendía? al final de cuentas… él no podría amarlo.

El inglés como si de un presagio se tratara inundó la habitación con su presencia buscando sólo a una persona, un egocéntrico de ojos azules. El otro en tanto cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos y levantarse hacia su objetivo, sus labios contenían una inercia rara al ver los del contrario, se los relamía con suavidad la comisura de éstos mientras pensaba que cosas hacerle al británico, en esa habitación, tan oculta, nadie podría entrar si ponía llave… pero en vez de ello conservó la calma y empezó a cantarle al europeo quien lo miraba con cierta intriga.

_If you fall for me/ Si te enamoras de mí._  
><em>I'm not easy to please No soy fácil de complacer._  
><em>I might tear you apart Te voy a destrozar._  
><em>Told you from the start, baby from the start. Te lo advierto desde el comienzo, baby, desde el comienzo._

_**I'm only gonna break break ya break break your heart/ Lo único que haré es romper, romper, romper, romper tu corazón.**_

—Bonita canción…—sonrió el inglés —Hasta me cantas una serenata, no puedes ser mas cute y romántico—dijo con un tono algo sarcástico.

—¿Te gusta burlarte de mí, cejón? —inquirió un poco molesto, llevaba cuatro meses con ese inglés que lo besaba de sorpresa y él mismo, el gran Alfred F. Jones…cuando se molestaba también lo hacía, lo besaba y lo arremetía contra la pared, pero claro, luego salía corriendo como un cobarde, ese anglosajón lo estaba haciendo quedar mal.

En vez de treinta chicas a la semana ahora se le acercan veinte y un travesti, además de que Arthur miraba a la gran mayoría con cara de "Se acercan a mi hombre y las mato rubias descerebradas" ¡Que terrible, fin del mundo!, al menos para Jones lo era.

Y no entendía… ¿Por qué le gustaba besar a ese inglés tan feo? ¡Por que era feo, feooooo! tenía que entender que nunca lo iba a querer…aunque sus labios dijeran algo diferente, aunque su mirada a veces se fuera a diferentes partes del inglés pensando cosas poco apropiadas, muy poco apropiadas, se estampaba contra los muebles imaginándose a un rubio de ojos azules, pero el color jade volvía a su mente.

—No… pero una discusión de parejas siempre hace bien, he leído de eso.

—¡Métete la lectura en el…! ¡No importa! ¡No somos una pareja, maldita sea, no eres como yo Arthur! ¡Eres feo, vive con ello!

—Ahora que lo pienso… sí, soy feo y me importa un carajo, por eso no me delineo los ojos ni soy un bebe gigante, tampoco comería hamburguesas cariño.

—No me digas cariño y no soy así. —no se delineaba los ojos, lo encontraba algo travesti, no usaba cosméticos, sólo cremas.

—Me dolió la boca al decirlo, mejor si no tengo que hacerlo. Que te parece ¿Estúpido, shit, mocoso, engendro, bebeneitor?

El americano suspiró con fuerza, no sabía que hacer en ese momento, cuando se molestaba solía besarlo, pero si seguía haciéndolo quizás ese británico pensaría que lo ama. Y eso, ahora ni nunca sería cierto, quizás en otra vida, cuando él no fuera tan hermoso, un futuro en que ese inglés no saliera con esas deformes cejas quizás.

—En fin, me voy a casa, si quieres ir y hacerte hombre te deje anotada mi dirección en tu mesa…—le dijo con una seductora sonrisa, el americano miró hacia abajo leyendo la dirección con todo y corazón, Arthur no solía ser cursi, mala señal, le asustó un poco.

—No estoy tan necesitado…

—Bueno, aún te sigo amando estúpido, el amor espera por siempre, además, le dije a todas las mujeres que llamaron en la mañana que tenías sida y que corrieran la voz, nadie se te acercará por ahora —sonrió sutilmente tomando un cigarro y tirando el humo en la oficina del norteamericano. Al americano le estaba asustando un poco a lo que podía llegar el inglés por conseguir lo que quiere.

_"Siempre consigo lo que quiero… y a ti idiota te amo"_

_"Te enamoraras de mí aunque pasen los años y se me vaya la vida en el intento"_

Diciendo esto se fue, el americano rió un poco al leer nuevamente el mensaje, al instante se molestó, ¿Qué hacía él sonriendo como un enamorado? es por eso que podía recordar, cerró sus ojos y pensó un poco en ese inglés de grandes cejas, se estaba equivocando con él, aunque todo su cuerpo dijera lo contrario, es simplemente una reacción química, sólo se tiene que querer a él… a él.

_Lloraba, lloraba mucho, era un chico fuerte y animado, pero ese día estaba llorando mucho, el primer día que empezó la escuela en un barrio diferente al suyo, cuando ya tenía ocho años, sólo porque él era un chico sumido en la pobreza no podía llevar el uniforme pero había conseguido una beca con esfuerzo, aún así… ese día, el primer día de escuelas unos matones se acercaron a él, lo llamaron escoria, que era un pobretón que nunca tendría amigos._

_Y…era verdad, nunca los tuvo, por mucho que se esforzó y sonrió no los tuvo, no parecía encajar. _

_Lo golpearon mucho, demasiado. El pequeño seguía llorando bajito mientras iba a la casa, le dolía el cuerpo, era pequeño, no sabía porque eran así. Nadie en la calle se molestó en preguntarle que se sentía ser él, qué le pasaba, quizás un "Estás bien" hubiera sido suficiente en ese momento, pero nadie se molestó en dárselo, él era diferente._

_Diferente y único, no siempre aquello significa una cualidad para sentirse orgulloso, para Alfred al menos no lo era._

_—¿A-Alfred? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —un rostro calido y juvenil lo recibieron. Unos ojos verdes amables y calidos llenos de preocupación se posaron sobre el chico que venía apenas entrando a la casa. _

_Pero el niño no habló. _

_—¿Fueron los niños de tu nuevo colegio? ¿Te hicieron sentir diferente? —susurró abrazando al pequeño._

_Éste se aferró a la chica mientras asentía con la cabeza. _

_—¿Sabes? escucha esto y que jamás se te olvide…—le levantó la cabeza con suavidad —Eres perfecto tal y como estás, eres más que un héroe Alfred, eres un superhéroe—sonrió._

_El niño la apartó y frunció un poco sus cejas, él no era un héroe, si lo fuera podría defenderse y hacerse respetar, pero para todos era una molestia. Sus padres eran pobres y apenas podían mantenerlo, nunca quisieron tenerlo y no pasaban tiempo con él, lo odiaban, siempre se lo encargaban a su hermana, la mujer que estaba allí cuidándolo. Ella era muy amable, de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera de un color medio rojo anaranjado, también tenía unas pequitas en sus mejillas. Ella era la única que lo hacía sentir… como si realmente fuera alguien importante._

_—¿Lo soy? —la miró de reojo, buscando engaño en su cara, pero jamás lo demostró._

_—Claro, lo eres —ríe suavemente. —Siempre, siempre lo serás para mí. _

El americano dejó de sumirse a los recuerdos, se arregló un poco el pelo y miró nuevamente la dirección del inglés allí, lo miró durante diez minutos antes de tomar su dedición, iría a su casa, pasara lo que pasara dejaría que sucediera, él… había quedado incapacitado para encontrar bello o gustar de cosas diferentes a sus ideales, por eso fue hacia allá, si estaba tan seguro de aquello después de una noche con él todo se había arreglado, era tensión sexual, deseo carnal porque ese inglés besaba jodidamente caliente y bien, seguramente era eso.

Pero estaba equivocado, realmente equivocado. Después de esa noche no podría olvidar el nombre de "Arthur Kirkland".

* * *

><p>Y eso hasta ahora, en el próximo capitulo entenderán porque Alfred es egocéntrico. Por cierto, hay una ley malvada que se va aplicar, me pregunto si borraran esta pagina, sería algo triste, es que igual escribí mucho para que se me muera todo (?), y hafff, sólo de pensar que tengo que ponerme en plan de guardar todas mis historias me tritura los nervios.<p>

Además, murió Megaupload, saben… allí iba a descargarme un doujin de R/L, pero ya no estaba porque la pagina dejó de existir. Cuando sentí eso… cuando sentí que no podía ver un doujin que me gusta y que era la única opción de descarga quise matar a alguien, en serio, matarlo bien feo. No se pueden meter así con las cosas que nos gustan, creo que también ustedes tienen cosas que suelen descargar, si desaparecen así, como si nada… es terrible.

Pero bueno, espero que no borren esta página para escribir para ustedes. Quedan dos capítulos, el siguiente tiene… bueno ya lo verán, eso, ciao ;D

PD: La canción es "Break your heart" de "Taio Cruz".


	3. Estafador

Aquí estoy, tengo un compromiso con ustedes así que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, la relación sexual es muy pareja ya que ambos tienen una personalidad para ello, pero es un US/UK al fin y al cabo. Otra aclaración, el próximo capitulo estaba quedando corto y este largo, así que cambié el pasado de Alfred para el cuarto.

**· Advertencia:** Semi-lemon.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba decidido, la dirección no era muy lejana al lugar de trabajo ni tampoco al de su propia residencia, eso le hizo sacar una involuntaria sonrisa, ese inglés lo distraía demasiado, incluso no se fijaba mucho en las señales de trancito y uno que otro enojado citadino le tocaba la bocina como si de un festival se tratara, enchuecaba un poco el manubrio al igual que su sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de llegar, no sabía qué cosa exactamente lo había traído hasta allí, fue a la entrada, era un lujoso hotel, pidió visitar la habitación ya antes descrita diciendo que era un convidado, la chica que jugueteaba con sus uñas recién pintadas marco rápidamente el número de la habitación de aquel hotel, aunque fuera bajito, pudo escuchar la risa del inglés a través del fono y su envolvente voz.<p>

Frunció el ceño, eso poco y nada le había gustado, casi pareciera que era una risa de victoria.

—El señor Kirkland lo está esperando…—rió coquetamente aquella recepcionista tomándose su largo cabello acaramelado en una coleta.

—Gracias…—quiso agregar un "supongo", pero no lo encontró acorde con la instancia.

Sus pies pesaban como si cada uno estuviera cubierto de plomo, le costaba demasiado avanzar, jamás algo le había marcado tanto en su existencia, entrecerraba los ojos y juntaba los puños sintiendo algo de sudor en su cuerpo, era vergonzoso, no sabía que decirle cuando lo mirara nuevamente, no sabía cómo hacerle el amor a pesar de que ya había tratado con muchos hombres en su vida.

Ese maldito millonario malcriado tenía un especie de truco, un as bajo la manga que lo hacía perder siempre, se lo arrebataría, este día él tendría el control, tomaría las cartas necesarias para hacerlo sucumbir, sonrió un poco, allí estaba de nuevo su confianza hace meses arrebatada por aquel empresario.

El sonido parecido a un lamento que chirrió el inglés al tener que pararse a abrir la puerta le dio un poco de confianza, hizo que el menor no estuviera tan nervioso y moviera los hombros relajándose.

—Ya voy, ya voy… no me apures, ni que fueras un sexy stripper…

—¡Serás maldito pervertido! —empieza a empujar la puerta para que Kirkland le abriera.

—Lo lamento, es mi sueño frustrado un americano apellidado Jones bailándome… —le ríe mientras le abre la puerta.

El americano al ver su sonrisa pierde la respiración, el inglés sólo sujeta el marco de la puerta con una mano mientras dobla un poco sus caderas, tiene el pantalón desabrochado y la camisa abierta, su corbata apenas está acomodada en su cuello mientras su piel desnuda no hace ningún contraste imperfecto con su cuerpo, está descalzo y totalmente desordenado, vuelve a sonreírle al creativo quien no evita que sus mejillas se enrojezcan un poco, su temperatura sube, le da miedo hablar y que su voz suene ronca.

Era demasiado sexy, sensual, quería tallar con sus dedos aquella piel, sus ojos no perdían terreno y los del inglés lo invitaban a pasar con una traviesa sonrisa mucho más madura y varonil que la del muchacho. No hubo roce de palabras, sólo un sonido seco y Arthur ya estaba contra la pared, Alfred empezó a suspirar ronco en su cuello, sin morderlo, sólo permaneciendo allí mientras conectaba su miembro al del inglés, se frotó un poco, ambos emitieron un gemido áspero, delinearon su rostro antes de besarse, después sus lenguas comenzaron un baile erótico, movían más sus caderas y empujaban sus rodillas hacia la entrepierna del otro, sin perder dominio, ambos luchando.

—¡Aahh,,. mnnn gg…ahh!—era un gemido profundo y prolongado, no se diferenciaba de quién era, sus ropas estaban calientes, comenzaban a sudar, algo de abultaba en sus pantalones, sus voces se entrecortaban ante cada palabra, cada insulto terminaba en caricias atrevidas y besos fugases, entrecerraban los ojos y los volvían a abrir agitados sujetándose de tela o piel con fuerza, gruñendo.

La ropa empezaba a molestar, no sabían cómo habían llegado a la cama, pero allí estaban, Alfred había caído en un descuido debajo, un descuido que no pasó desapercibido ante los ojos del empresario.

El artista se removió al sentir como se posicionaba hundiendo su pelvis, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y tembló un poco mientras pronunciaba el nombre del inglés entrecortado, las luces molestaban, fueron apagadas antes de entrar en la pieza y la única iluminación era la que se colaba por la ventana, pequeña pero lo suficiente para ver el rostro del contrario, la camisa del americano era deslizada por dedos expertos que reprimían gemidos al ser tocado con presión por una mano en su hombría, Jones era un chico travieso, susurró agitado su nombre mientras era tocado y se deshacía de cada botón, las manos le tiritaban al sentir los tibios dedos del norteamericano metiéndose dentro de su pantalón.

—Mal-dito…travieso…—susurró, el americano estaba recostado con la camisa por los hombros, el inglés acarició con suavidad los pezones del cuerpo formado y pulido del americano viendo a este removerse un poco, su voz salía calida y tibia, por alguna razón eso hizo que el miembro del inglés latiera con más fuerza.

—Y tú… estás tan du-ro…—deslizó más adentro acariciando desde abajo la hombría, sintiéndola dura, apetecible, ese inglés era más que sensual, le encantaba ese sonrojo, esas caderas sobre él removiéndose con placer, esos labios, esa traviesa y húmeda lengua jugando con la suya, entrecerró los ojos con calor aferrándolo más a él, sin sensualidad arrebata la camisa desabrochada, el inglés se rió de ese acto tan alborotado.

Ese era **su** chico después de todo.

—Ten-Tendremos sexo… ¿He?—acaricia la cadera del inglés llegando a su cinturón, tomando por detrás el pantalón jalándolo para abajo mientras acariciaba las nalgas desnudas que se le presentaban, empujando los dedos superficialmente adentro de la entrada del inglés, removiéndose con gusto al sentir las manos del británico no perdiendo tiempo en su pecho y por dentro de sus calzoncillos negros, jugando con sus testículos y deslizándose por el falo, el americano apretó los dientes.

—Haremos el am-or…—corrigió el inglés.

Y por tanto, apretó el trasero, empezó a tocarlo cada vez más adentro, hasta que introdujo un dedo de sorpresa entre las estrechas paredes anales, allí adentro estaba húmedo y caliente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en deseo, el inglés le sonrió un poco mientras gemía ronco por el intruso. El anglosajón se acercó pasando su lengua cercana al labio, repitió el acto con sensualidad sonrojando al americano, luego, de a poco se introdujo en su boca reprimiendo gemidos al sentir aquel tibio dedo en círculos abriendo su entrada, sabía que vendría el segundo.

No hacía falta muchas palabras, las miradas representaban los sentimientos y el tacto el deseo, se dejaban mover como el agua de un río, siempre el mismo curso, no batallando contra éste, la luna se encendía con los gemidos de ambos. El inglés sacó aquellos dedos ansiosos de su interior, el americano lo miraba confundido, pero aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían sentir débil, vio como descendían lamiendo su pecho, se erizó cuando sintió la mano del inglés nuevamente en su pene.

—Cre-ía que era más grande…con el ego que te ga-stas digo yo…—rió un poco el inglés.

El americano casi lo golpea ante ese comentario, pero su cabeza fue a caer a la almohada cuando siente que algo rodea su erección, algo húmedo, luego, una traviesa lengua empieza a chupar la punta, el americano se retuerce un poco y entrecierra los ojos, su manos van a dar instantáneamente con la cabeza del inglés quien cierra los ojos mientras empieza a succionar el miembro, arriba y abajo, conteniendo el ritmo y obligándose a llevarse el falo hasta la garganta para retorcer al chico del placer.

Lo escuchaba gritar, siguió así, cada vez que el americano soltaba un placentero gemido su cuerpo se tensaba y se ponía aún más caliente, ese americano también lo volvía loco. Su sangre hervía, había sido un volcán en peligro, pero ya había entrado en erupción. El americano apenas respira y susurra con delicia el nombre del inglés, le fascina como lo hace, pero lo detiene, el inglés tenía todo el dominio, lo jala hasta abajo y lo vuelven a besar, Alfred pasa las manos detrás de su espalda desnuda delineando los huesos que puede sentir y acariciando esa piel con aquel olor que parecía atravesarlo.

El inglés remueve sus caderas nuevamente, suelta un gemido ronco, están desnudos, sus pantalones están a mitad de pierna y coloca su miembro junto al del norteamericano mientras acaricia su suave cabello, Alfred besa lo que puede y lo atrae desde las caderas sintiendo cosquillas en todas partes, nunca había sentido aquello en el sexo, la cara del inglés es confusa ante la oscuridad, pero sus cabezas no necesitaban imágenes para besarse con ternura. El inglés sonríe lamiendo el cuello del americano y se mantiene quieto, suelta una pequeña risa poco audible mientras tira su cuerpo hacia la izquierda.

"Vamos Alfred, te lo cedo", ese pequeño momento de desgaste fue suficiente para que el americano quedara arriba, quizás nunca notaría que acaba de hacer Kirkland aquella noche, que se dejó ganar, muy a pesar de su orgullo amaba más a ese chico, sentía su deseo en cada gota de sudor de sus cuerpos, fue cuando siente aquellos dedos de nuevo dentro de su ano y una pierna jalada hacia arriba.

Es una sensación pegajosa, se aferra al cuello americano con ambos brazos y ve como dan pequeñas caricias en la zona penetrada por los dedos, se remueve con lujuria.

—La voy a meter…—susurra con voz áspera levantando las caderas al sacar los dedos lubricados y abriendo las nalgas junto a las piernas del inglés que empieza a temblar.

—"Te haré mío" —corrigió graciosamente besando la comisura de los labios del americano provocando un sonrojo, Alfred no entendía lo que le pasaba, era el primero… el primero que sentía que lo amaba.

La interacción en los dos cuerpos era espontánea, los gemidos salían de ambos seres celestialmente, el chirrido de la cama por el empuje de caderas era lo único que interrumpía aquella melodía que adquiría ritmo y gracia por ambos participantes, suspirando placer y disfrutando con el otro, tratando de llegar al éxtasis junto aquel otro ente, Alfred dejó de preocuparse de cómo se sentía él…

Arthur Kirkland le empezó a preocupar. Arthur… se volvió especial. Mientras lo hacía con él se daba cuenta, se dio cuenta que no podía vivir sin aquel aroma cerca suyo, sin esa sonrisa, sin su calor, sin su tacto. ¿Cómo lo logró? empezó a penetrarlo más fuerte confundido, Arthur lo ayudaba hundiendo sus caderas cuando Jones embestía.

—H-He perdido…—rió Alfred mientras seguía el movimiento de su cuerpo acomodándose entremedio de las piernas del mayor.

—¿A-Ah a qué te refieres? —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, le costaba mantener cordura en aquel éxtasis.

—Me he enamorado de ti, he perdido…—rió irónicamente. Nunca se imaginó en aquella situación, por unos momentos pensó que era el placer de aquel polvo, pero al ver a los ojos a ese inglés no pudo negar sus sentimientos.

—¿Perd-iste, he? —susurró mientras enrollaba sus piernas en la espalda del americano suspirando y gritando más fuerte por las arremetidas. —Me gustaría que hubi-bieras dicho… ahh "Gané", porque para mí… esto e-s ganar, he ganado al hombre que amo, he ganado un sentimiento, he ganado amor… te he ganado a ti aahh ahhh~

El americano se sonrojó mientras seguía el movimiento, se acercó hasta al oído del inglés con ternura diciéndole "Si eso quieres oír, te lo diré hasta que te canses"

—He g-anado… he…ganado…gana-do… gana-do, yo… te he ganado…Arthur, soy… p-or aah ahh primera vez en mi vida, un verdadero ganador…— lo susurró toda la noche, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, casi no soportaba la alegría de aquella noche.

Se tragó cada una de sus palabras, desde ese día el color verde de los ojos de su amado era el único que deseaba contemplar, y sus cejas… bueno, no tiene halagos para ellas, pero eso no significa que no le gustaran. Porque cuando amas…amas incluso los defectos del otro, Arthur se lo enseñó cada día después de aquello, cada día más apasionados, cada día creando más amor.

Después de declararse un "Perdedor que gana" todo cambió, las citas, las miradas, el descaro en el trabajo, las disimuladas "visitas" que hacía Jones siguiéndolo a todas partes como si de un pequeño pollito con su madre se tratara, la poca concentración que mostraba a veces en su oficina sólo pensando en él, sólo pensando en un día libre para disfrutarlo con esa persona, era algo raro, sentía celos de que alguien se le acercara, por eso lo perseguía mucho, también trataba de verse bien… pero no por egocentrismo, quería ser por siempre lindo por aquel inglés.

—¿Eres un violador? —rió el inglés en medio del pasillo— Deberías estar trabajando ¿Por qué me acosas Alfred?

—_Because I love you too much baby~_—tarareó tan conocida canción de Elvis Presley mientras le rodeaba la cintura al inglés por atrás, éste sonrió suavemente sujetando los brazos uniendo un contacto más romántico.

—_Why can't you see...What you're doing to me, When you don't believe a word I say?_ —completó con una sonrisa —Realmente no puedes verlo, pero me gusta más esta para ti _"All you need is love, all you need is love, All you need is love, love, love is all you need. __~"_

—_¿The Beatles? _—susurró perspicaz —Creo que tienes razón, todo lo que necesitaba era amor... pero **tu** amor…—se ríe bajo, nunca pensó que aceptar la derrota fuera tan fácil.

Se mandaban escenas cursis en el trabajo, en el baño del trabajo, en la oficina (que también era el trabajo), a la salida del trabajo, en la entrada del trabajo, en una habitación cerrada en el trabajo, sí, los trabajadores estaban algo traumados por lo descarados que podían llegar a ser, Alfred intentaba más privacidad, pero Kirkland tenía más descaro, no por ser un maleducado, sino que sabía que muchas allí estaban detrás de su norteamericano, tenía que hacerles saber a esas bitch que era sólo suyo.

Pasaron meses, cuatro meses más, cabe destacar que Alfred aún no era capaz de entregar el trabajo, estaba demasiado desconcentrado por Arthur y hacerlo feliz, nunca había estado enamorado así que no tenía una relación muy madura, no se concentraba entre vida privada y trabajo, el plazo llevaba dos meses de retraso, significó una perdida importante de dinero, Alfred estuvo muy estresado con aquello, pero Arthur lo reconfortaba, lo apoyaba con una sonrisa en la cara, él siempre estaba allí, no importa qué, lo estaba.

¿Cuántas veces muy dentro suyo soñó con alguien así? alguien que se riera de sus palabras cursis pero que se las agradeciera con apasionados besos, alguien que no le importaba si subías o bajabas un par de kilos más porque te hacía sentir especial, bello y único cada día, te hacía ser la persona más feliz del mundo sin importar los lujos que pudieras tener.

Ese inglés había cambiado a Jones, todo el mundo se dio cuenta. Si Alfred tenía que aceptar que era un perdedor lo haría con una sonrisa en la cara, quizás volvía a ser un perdedor, pero era un perdedor feliz, un tesoro más allá de la mismísima Atlántida.

En tanto, Francis se había quedado ese día a un especie de mantenimiento, arreglaba algunas cosas que le faltaron a sus propios trabajos, no quería descansar ese fin de semana para luego morirse del sobreexplotador trabajo no apto para franceses delicados que tendría que ver el lunes, por eso decidió adelantar cuando ve a ese chico de cabello castaño, sonrió un poco observando como seguía de lado a lado como un estúpido a Lovino.

—¿A-Antonio, verdad? —sonríe desde su oficina cuando el chico pasa cercana a ésta.

—Soy un conserje, hago muchas cosas, pero no hago favores sexuales…—es lo primero que le responde al francés, ya había tenido que lidiar con sus afeminados acosos.

—Vamos, no seas así, antes éramos amigos… ese chico te cambió.

—Debo pasar desapercibido…Francis.

—Pero Lovi-Love ya se fue…—silba las palabras mientras juega con las manos.

—¡Coño, estaba tan cerca! —susurró al ver para atrás.

—¿Tan cerca? Estás siempre a la misma distancia de él, deberías tomar medidas drásticas…

—Con medidas drásticas te refieres a… ¿Atarlo de pies a cabezas y follármelo en un baño preferentemente de tías demostrando fetichismo?

—Suena convincente… —acepta el francés.

—Como que NO entiendes que no quiero sólo un polvo con él…—toma asiento.

Era la instancia que no tenían hace mucho tiempo para conversar, habían estado juntos en la secundaría, inseparables, eran un trío, lastima que el tercer integrante, el líder de estos… el que los mantenía unidos murió, era un alemán que se juraba prusiano, ambos al recordarlo sonrieron, recordaron que ni aún en las últimas instancias de su vida guardó silencio, luchó hasta el final contra su enfermedad e hizo a la persona que amaba el ser más feliz del mundo. Él murió siendo grandioso como siempre dijo serlo, Antonio y Francis le tenían envidia, comparado con él ellos eran unos perdedores.

—Me va tan mal en el amor desde que conocí a ese chico, hace ya dos días que le envié un mail a Matt sobre lo que siento por él y nada…

—Vamos tío, sólo es intentarlo un poco más, ¿Qué pasó con el hombre más puto de toda la secundaria? ¿Qué pasó con ese Francis que no se rinde hasta violarse a su contrario?

—Supongo que aquí, pero merde, es difícil, hasta a Alfred le está yendo mejor con Arthur Kirkland…

El francés empieza a reír mientras el español abre sus ojos entretanto un miedo palpable se nota en su rostro, el francés para de reír mientras el ambiente de vuelve frívolo entre los dos, Francis da unos cuantos golpes en el hombro de su amigo y lo empuja un poco para que este reaccione pero sigue con una mirada seria.

—¿Alfred, no? —Susurra apenas con voz lastimera y herida.—Lo peor que pudo hacer… fue enamorarse de ese inglés.

En eso, aquel americano del que se hablaba sonreía, no cabía en sí de la alegría y el nerviosismo recorría cada fibra de su ser, sólo quería ver a ese inglés y arrojarse a sus brazos para besarlo hasta que se le acabara el aire, quedarse jugando un rato con los mimos que le daba para hacerle algunas travesuras que exaltarían al inglés, le encantaba verlo fuera de esa mascara de tranquilidad, cuando se enojaba o se alteraba era realmente alguien nuevo y atrayente para el estadounidense.

Apretó con fuera el acelerador al ver la luz de partida como si de una carrera se tratase, afirmó el manubrio con fuerza y se relamió los labios, los sentía secos por la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo, había tomado una gran decisión aquel día pero estaba seguro de lo que hacía, Arthur Kirkland era el hombre de su vida, pensar que hace cuatro meses estaría en completo desacuerdo con aquello, pero el amor lo transformó, lo hizo renacer en alguien nuevo y curó todas sus heridas, ese era el verdadero Alfred, un chico animado, alegre de vivir que podía acercarse a los demás sin temor a lo que digan, que podía amar y ser amado, que podía dar algo sin espera ser recomenzando.

El auto casi chirriaba por las vueltas alocadas que daba en un intento para crear atajos donde no existían, a pesar de que el hotel era cercano ahora le pareció más lejano que nunca, los árboles lo atormentaban, le daría una sorpresa a Arthur al llegar, quería ver que cara haría, si sonreiría, si le diría algún insulto, si se estaba cambiando… le encantaría abrasarlo por detrás sorpresivamente mientras su torso está desnudo, sentir con sus manos aquella tibieza embriagante.

—¡Maldición Arthur, me tienes loco! —vociferó con una risa, no molestándole en absoluto el hecho.

Lo último que hizo al bajar del coque es abrir nuevamente las cajitas con ambos anillos, la de él se la metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, el que era para Arthur decía "Alfred"…y el que traía Alfred decía "Arthur", sabía que Kirkland no era muy de compromisos y que a él le hubiera gustado agacharse a pedir aquella petición, pero él le había ganado, esta vez Arthur perdería, se arregló un poco su cabello, pero no para lucir mejor para él… sólo quería verse bien por aquel británico que encendía su corazón. Subió dispuesto a unir su vida por siempre con aquel inglés.

Mientras, en el trabajo aún seguía el francés y el español conversando, el rostro del hispano era serio, su viva sonrisa había desaparecido por completo, una mueca amarga y envuelta en el pasado hacía cambiar la posición de su cara estando un poco más nervioso de la cuenta, siempre es así cuando es algo que no quiere recordar.

—¿Por dónde debería empezar?... quizás por algo de su historia…¿Sabías que Arthur tiene un hermano mayor? —susurró algo serio mientras entrecerraba la vista.

—No…no lo sabía.

—Ese tal Alfred supongo que menos, pues bien, lo tiene… —hace una pausa tomando algo de la mano para relajarse un poco, un lápiz, quizás morderlo estaría bien —Su hermano mayor era mejor en todo lo que hacía, en las materias, en los deportes, con las mujeres… con los hombres, sus padres lo amaban en cambio el británico siempre se sintió el "extra", incluso al primogénito le heredaron la empresa más importante mientras el inglés tenía que sacar arriba una empresa que se estaba viniendo abajo, casi en la ruina…

—Es una vida complicada… ¿Pero que tiene que ver con él?

—Bueno, Arthur odió a su hermano por todo aquello y juró acabar con todo lo que tenía, se convirtió en un ser algo retraído y alejado del mundo exterior, sacó su empresa adelante… pero la de su hermano misteriosamente entró en bancarrota…

—¿Lo arruinó?

—No sólo a él… Arthur sólo piensa en cómo tener más poder, es un excelente actor y experto seduciendo… todas sus parejas tienen poder y todas acabaron devastadas ¿Cómo sé todo esto? Simple, yo estuve enamorado de él hace unos años…

El francés marcó una cara muerta mientras angustia entraba en su ser—No… Alfred…—susurraba devastado.

—Pobre chico, pero una pareja más… una menos no creo que le importe…—se rió un poco el español tratando de tomárselo con algo de humor.

—¡No, no lo entiendes! —decía alterado el francés parándose rápidamente de la silla y golpeando con enojo. —¡Ese bastardo! ¡Maldición Alfred!... —tragó con fuerza mientras se removía los cabellos con fuerza…—Antonio… que pasaría si te dijera… que Arthur ha sido el único hombre del que Alfred se ha enamorado, no… peor aún… si te digo… ¿Qué es la única persona a la que realmente llegó a amar?

En esos momentos Alfred ya dentro del hotel no usó el ascensor, estaba un poco nervioso, se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus nudillos, también se metía una y otra vez las manos a los bolsillos pero aún así seguía sonriendo, porque por primera vez durante mucho tiempo había aprendido que era realmente la felicidad, era algo pegajoso, algo dulce pero que tiene sabores amargos, algo que era completamente nuevo para él, algo que lo hacía sonreír desde adentro.

Alfred se sintió nuevamente pequeño, aquel niño de hace años quien había dejado de creer en esas cosas, ese mismo niño estaba allí vestido elegante tratando de tocar la puerta mientras llevaba ambos anillos. Era tan grande y su sonrisa no era más que la de aquel crío al que se la habían arrebatado.

—¿Que hago? se supone que es una sorpresa…—susurró metiendo sus manos al bolsillo delantero sacando las llaves que le había dado el inglés, con todo y su mini taza de té como llavero.

Sonrió sutilmente abriendo la puerta principal sin ruido alguno, de seguro sería un excelente agente secreto, se sonrió con egocentrismo normal mientras avanzaba de puntitas, escuchó la voz de Arthur tararear una canción algo depravada, típica de clubes nocturnos, quiso golpearlo, luego se lo pagaría en el jueguito del "mete y saca". Avanzó un poco más, estaba nervioso, atrapó la importante conexión de vida con sus manos, tragó fuerte y se aproximó más, fue cuando lo ve con una toalla pequeña en la cintura mientras con la otra se seca el pelo dejando su ropa para dormir estirada en la cama, siente que el corazón se le sale, Arthur es hermoso, le llegaba a dar envidia, siente el sonido del teléfono, se aleja un poco tratando de esconderse cuando recuerda que Kirkland tiene el fono en su pieza.

Se sintió idiota, siguió esperando el momento oportuno, Arthur no contesta porque tiene las manos ocupadas en su cabellera, por tanto lo único que hace es prender el manos libres del teléfono del hotel.

—Arthur… ¿Qué tal? —una voz silbante con una risa se hace presente, es allí cuando el corazón de Alfred se aprieta.

—Hola Iván… ¿Para qué llamas a estas horas?, tenía una cita importante con una película porno y mi mano…

—Así que Jones no está allí ¿Verdad?, es un chico ingenuo después de todo, lo creía más poderoso…

—No hace falta hablar de él…—susurró cansado el inglés. —El comercial se atrasó y la empresa está acarreando una deuda para tapar la falta, sólo era cosa de distraer un poco al creativo más talentoso…

—Eres cruel Arthur…—se siente una risa victoriosa, a Alfred le desaparece la expresión de la boca mientras retrocede de apoco con confusión.

Arthur… Arthur le había dicho que lo amaba, por eso volvió a sonreír, aquello no estaba pasando, todo era un error, él confiaba en ese inglés.

—Cruel tú por contratarme, pero no te preocupes, no creé ningún lazo con él, sólo es parte del trabajo… cuando todo termine me olvidaré por siempre de su existencia…

Y en ese momento, Alfred no supo como seguir manteniendo una sonrisa ¿Qué pasaba? No podía, sus labios no respondían, su pecho estaba parado, ni siquiera una risa, algo salado empezó a correr por sus mejillas y llegaba a salir ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué era aquello?, sus manos se soltaron dejando caer la pequeña cajita al suelo que dejó de conllevar algún sentido.

Algo sonó, Alfred creyó por un segundo que fue su corazón cayendo al suelo, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, apretó los puños y sonrió dedicándole un pequeño adiós al inglés, un pequeño adiós al único amor que pudo tener después de años. Se subió a su coche, no quería saber nada, prendió la radio, la voz se le quebró mientras empezaba a cantar la conocida pieza.

_I'll always love you and make you happy/ Siempre te amaré y te haré feliz._  
><em>And nothing else<em>_could come between./__Y nada nos podrá separar.__  
><em>But now you've left me to love another. Pero ahora me has dejado, para amar a otro._  
><em>You have shattered all of my dreams. ___Has roto todos mis sueños._

—_You are my sun-shine, mi ú-nico sol…_—El americano por primera vez desde hace más de una década lloró, no supo cómo evitarlo, sólo caían por sus ojos, se sintió tan estúpido, pero se dio el tiempo para dejar que todo aquello saliera mientras ya no podía cantar ninguna palabra más de la canción, porque después de mucho tiempo llegó a confiar en alguien, llegó a amarlo y le entregó su corazón, llegó a creer que alguien muy en el fondo podía amarlo.

Se sintió alguien especial, alguien único. Porque creyó que Arthur era esa persona especial que buscó durante mucho tiempo, ese alguien que lo amaría de verdad, volvió a llorar mientras se reía, se reía de lo estúpido que era. Ese no era Arthur, Arthur quizás nunca existió, por eso no podía parar de reírse, porque siempre fue un estúpido americano que muy dentro quería creer en algo.

Porque inundado de dolor pensaba que ese británico lo hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo, lo hizo elevarse en una falsa alegría y se había llevado todo de él en el proceso, porque con cada gesto y palabra lo hacía volver a tener un pequeño motivo para sonreír y ahora lo único que podía hacer mientras recordaba su rostro era llorar con desesperación, porque nunca pensó que él lo engañaría, que él rompería su corazón de esa forma, que lo único que quería era estafarlo junto al maldito de Iván.

¿Por qué le creyó? ¿Por qué sentía que sus palabras eran verdaderas? ¿Por qué aún ahora mientras lloraba y apretaba el acelerador para llegar a su casa seguía pensando en él?

Y entretanto conducía aquel chico que dejó de creer en un falso amor el inglés salía de la pieza donde minutos atrás sus palabras destrozaron un corazón muy en el fondo ingenuo, posó la cara sobre una caja botada de color azul aterciopelado, la tomó con calma para abrirla con curiosidad, en el preciso momento en que tomó el anillo dorado leyendo "Alfred" su rostro se deformó en pena y sus rodillas no tardaron en tocar el suelo, ese era el minuto en el cual el americano apretaba más fuerte el acelerador con rabia, más fuerte de lo que debería.

* * *

><p>Eso, el próximo capítulo es el último. La canciones mencionada son <strong>You are my sunshine - Johnny Cash<strong>, **Elvis Presley - Suspicious Minds,****The Beatle-All You Need Is Love**, puse canciones conocidas, me gustan las canciones antiguas también, si no las han escuchado háganlo, son buenas.


End file.
